tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Springfield
The Battle of Springfield was a G.I. Joe encounter versus Cobra forces led by Serpentor. "We're Cobra troopers! We're no babes to go mewling home at first blood! They can shoot our legs away and we'll crawl at them with knives in our teeth!" --Serpentor Detailed History In the streets of Springfield the Assault Team fight against a squad of Cobra troopers, but find that every move is anticipated and countered by Serpentor. Spirit informs Hawk the Cobras are trying to retake the airport to evacuate the town. Hawk orders them to hold down the Cobras whilst the Security Team takes over at the airport and the Strike Team goes to capture the museum - Cobra's operational headquarters. Meanwhile Serpentor is leading the troops from the front and risks his life to save a wounded trooper. Elsewhere Destro tours the town, ordering all the inhabitants to evacuate, burning or bringing everything connected to Cobra and taking only one suitcase and no pets to the assembly point at the high school. On the main street Serpentor leads the troopers in a charge, his charisma rallying the troops. Hawk orders a defensive perimeter established around the airport whilst the Strike Team moves out. At the museum Buzzer tells the other Dreadnoks that Zartan is presumably a prisoner at the Pit. Looking to evacuate, Ripper decides to take Storm Shadow's swords to sell, but suddenly the Cobra ninja's body rises from the tank. At the high school the Baroness asks Destro why he is helping to save the Cobra Organization for Cobra Commander rather than fleeing. Destro responds he is doing it for himself and the Baroness assumes he is plotting a coup and offers herself as his consort. But Destro responds he is loyal. On the main street Serpentor's popularity with the troops continues to grow. The Assault Team takes a garbage truck and runs for the airport. Meanwhile in the museum the body of Storm Shadow mumbles about how he is not alive but "simply... not dead" and that he has the memories of many dead men. In his confusion and anger he attacks the nutrient tanks, triggering the self-destruct charges. As the Joes enter the Dreadnoks and Storm Shadow flee in an ambulance. Hawk reassesses the situation and decides that as the museum has been abandoned the airport is the real priority. They take Ripcord and flee. At the airport Zap searches for the missing air transports and finds a huge elevator in an aircraft carrier. Descending he finds a huge tunnel system and realizes the transports have been moved across town. He tries to investigate further but finds the tunnel has been mined. At the other end of town Cobra troopers detonate the explosives and destroy the entire system. The helicopter transports have landed at the school pitch and the inhabitants of Springfield board them. Two empty helicopters are left and the Baroness asks why Destro is risking things to get Serpentor. The Assault Team reaches the airport but so too are H.I.S.S. tanks and Stingers. They charge but suddenly turn off their headlights and disappear in the darkness. Hawk and the Strike Team appear, having been in pursuit. Suddenly the Cobra lights come on again and the vehicles charge, to be shot down. Examination reveals the vehicles were empty with the controls tied down. Hearing noises in the sky the Joes look up and release white phosphorous flares which show the helicopter transports leaving. Aboard one of the last Serpentor explains how his attack fooled the Joes into thinking Cobra wanted the airport to evacuate from, diverting attention from the real evacuation at the high school. He comments that the Baroness and Destro could have left him behind and taken his credit. In the aftermath Hawk tells the Joes they have destroyed half a town but cannot produce evidence Cobra was ever there and to the world an innocent town was destroyed. He says he will take responsibility as an angry call from the Pentagon comes in. On Cobra Island Cobra Commander receives a report about the evacuation and realises that as the greatest soldiers were ambitious military leaders, Serpentor will usurp him. The next day in New Jersey Storm Shadow and the Dreadnoks reach Zartan's hideout, to be confronted by a women with a gun - Zartan's sister Zarana! Category: Battles